Didn't saw that one comming
by vivanIII
Summary: What happens when they get stuck somwhere non of them ever expect to be (again). story is better than this. PS I know I'll forget this a lot so I don't own anything exepet the plot and revieuws are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

When you have forever things never seem to change. People do, music, clothes,… they all change. Love, hate, happiness, they always stay the same. That's what he was thinking about while he was walking through the woods. He had lived many years. Centuries to be exact. And never in his life had he felt like this. He always thought that he was the powerful one. The feared one. And now he was proven wrong. A group of teenagers showed him that. Elena the doppelganger, Bonnie the witch, Jeremy the hunter, the Salvatore brothers vampires of course, and last of all Caroline. There was something about her… . He just didn't know how to say what that something was. And the thing that hurt him the most was that they all were like a supernatural family. Even Matt and he was just human belongs to it. The relationships he had with his family was nothing like that. He wished- what was that? All of a sudden he couldn't stand on his feet anymore. It was like someone was tearing him in pieces. That's when he passed out.

**I hoped everyone likes this. Reviews ** **are ** **welcome. This is my first TVD story so I don't really know how I can make them as realistic as possible.**


	2. Unexpected

Unexpected

He was smelling something strange, strange but familiar. It smelled like the wood he had been walking in before he passed out. But there was another smell, or actually there wasn't. It didn't smelled like cars and all the other things that he usually smelled if he walked trough the forest. He slowly opened his eyes. It was dark outside. He was lying under a big tree. He heard some leaves and turned his head to the right. There was a woman lying a couple meters away from him. He tried to sit up, but almost felt back immediately. He was dizzy. He tried to sit up again but slower this time. That went a lot better. A couple minutes later he stood on his feet. He started to make his way over to the woman lying under the tree when he noticed something heavy around his waist. He was a little bit shocked when he realized it was a sword. And not just any sword, _his_ sword. The sword Elijah had given him when he turned 15. The first real sword he owned. The figure let out a small moan which brought him back to the reality. He walked till he stood next her. There was a smell of blood in the air and he saw a deep cut on her forehead. But what shocked him was her face. The face of one of the few people he loved.

"Bekah", he said softly. She let out another moan.

"Rebekah, darling can you hear me?", he had only felt like this concerned about her health when they were human. And that said a lot. She slowly rolled on her back. That's when he noticed she looked different.

**I know its short and there probably a lot of grammatical mistakes but I'm used to writing Dutch so don't judge to hard. P.S. reviews are welcome. **


	3. Who's there?

**Who**** is there?**

It took him some time to know what was different about her, but then it hit him. She looked younger somehow, peaceful. She looked like she had when they where human. She opened her eyes.

"Nik?", she asked in a soft trembling voice.

"I'm here Bekah.", he was feeling like he had failed to protect her. Which wasn't that strange. He always wanted to protected her, even when he daggered him it was for her best.

"What are you wearing?", she asked confused. He looked down. He was wearing brownish pants, a with blouse over it he wore a leather jacket without arms. Around his waist hung his sword and he was wearing brown leather boots. And (even stranger) his hair was longer.

"Have you looked at yourself lately?", he shot back. She was wearing a long baby blue dress with golden embroidery along her neck line.

"Where the hell are we?". He toughed about that for a moment.

"My guess, back in time." She looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"This isn't the right moment to make jokes Niklaus!", she said angry.

"My dear sister, have you looked around. Have you smelled the air?"

"Yes and I know it looks like the wood were Elijah and you always went hunting but its impossible."

"We're vampires and you think time travelling is impossible?", he knew it was crazy. But it was or that or someone was pulling a really bad prank and made them believe they went crazy.

"What was that sound?", Rebekah asked afraid. He also heard it. It sounded like a twig snapping under someone's feet. He stood rose to his feet and went to stand in front of Rebekah. Why was he taking a sword to protect them? He was the most dangers creature alive. And why did she sounded so scared? That's when a brush near them started to move.

"Finally someone else here." In front of them stood Elijah with his sword ready to attack.

"You don't happen to know where we are.", Rebekah asked him with hopeful eyes.

"I've guessed we're back in the tenth century. And judging by the cloths we're wearing I think I'm right.", he was talking like he was making a business deal instead of talking to his siblings.

"Are you alright Rebekah?", he saw the blood and stared to sound more like a concerned brother.

"Yeah I'm fine.", she said and slowly stood to her feet. They discussed the opined they had for a while, and didn't heard the woman 'til she spoke.

"Hello my children", Esther said in a stern voice. "I see that you're almost complete, dough the others will be here soon. I've brought you all here to give you a choice. Don't asked questions till I'm done talking. You'll live here for a year and than you'll have to chose if you stay here and be human for the rest of your live or become vampires again. I already know what you'll chose and I already know that you'll all will chose the same. To answer you question Bekah I mean you brothers when I say others, dough you'll soon have company you would've have suspected to come and help you. Then there's this. You're human again. I brought you back to the time before you were vampires, you my sons are hunters again and you my daughter are a witch again. The town is half a day walk from here, but you'll leave tomorrow morning when the others I've talked about have arrived. They don't know you there, you'll al will have to work together even if its hard in the beginning. Any questions, no? Then I'll give you a last advise, be a family all of you even dough they haven't arrived yet they also know, protect another."

Before they could say something or ask questions she was gone.


End file.
